ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 24
Title: Fears Characters *Ultraman One **Normal **Sluggers **Blaze *Ultraman Cure **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Emperor *Soulless Ultras(Counterparts of Zero, Xena, Giga, Cure and One) *Ultraman Noa(Image) Chapter 1 Soulless One creates a fear dimension, sucking One into the dimension. One resumes back his Normal Form as he walked around the dimension field. Images of his past actions was seen and he is in a state of chaos, panic and anxiety. "What??!! Are all this..... I will overcome them and grasp the future!" said a raging One as he begin punching the ground with his fists. "That's right, all this is your sin." said a voice outside, it was the Soulless variant of Ultraman One. "Sin??!!" said One. An image showed up and Soulless One states "You fail to save Giga!", One stands up and wanted to punch the image but it disappears. "You have not overcome this fear of losing him." said Soulless One again. One kicks the images but it broke into mirror shards. Another images shown, with captions "You deserved that for bringing Xena and Giga out of the Land of Light." "No, no, no, no...." said One as he starts punching the ground and the air uncontrollably. All scenes of One being sent to the dungeon, being punched by Xena as Xena ends his friendship of him appears as images, appeared to One, One assumes a state of panic and begin running around like circles like a crazy person. "What! My past! My sin! Are they overcoming me?" said a traumatic One. Darkness begin to engulf One's body as One is in the verge of succumbing to the images of his past actions, which he feared the most and they are starting to take over One's body. This field rules, once completely taken over by the darkness, the victim inside the field will vanish into particles and cease to exist. The darkness already starts to engulf his face, his whole body turns black in colour. "Don't give up!" said an unknown voice. "What? Who is this???!!!" said One. "I am Giga and Xena." said the voice, it was the voices of his best friends, Xena and Giga. A white light glows on One's color timer, the images of his past changes to images of him redempt from his actions, getting Xena's forgiveness and Giga's return safe and sound. The darkness that is engulfing his body starts to disappear and turn back into himself. "That's right, it is just an illusion! Ultraman King talked to me while I was being imprisoned in the dungeons of the Land Of Light, with his words, and my family are always by my side no matter what I did even though they gave me cold hearted look on the day I was sent to the dungeons." said One in happiness. With his willpower, One breaks free from the Fear Dimensional and teleports back to the Magium World. One sees his Soulless version and charges at him. One transforms to his Blaze Form. Chapter 2 Soulless One vs One One charges his hands with fire and begin punching continously at his soulless clone. "How dare you make use of my past to affect my life." said One as he delivers a punch straight into his soulless clone, his clone fell on the ground. One then charegs his One Garnet Buster at his soulless clone but his soulless clone charges a copy of One Cross Shot and both attack clashes, sending an explosion that knokcs both of them on the ground. "Not yet!" said Soulless One, as One stands up. "I won't lose to the likes of you. I will grab hold our future." said One. "The power of friendship, grant me strength!" said One as he once again takes on his Sluggers Form. As a result, images of his both friend appear as they begin to encourage One. Energy projections of his three sluggers appears and One summons three copies of himself. Each copy grab hold of One slugger, "I will demonstrate to you, to Virus, what true family and strength is." said One. One with his clone copies, went towards Soulless One. "Slugerium Break!" shouted all copies of One as they rushes his Soulless clone at extremely fast speeds, Soulless One fires energy arrows at One but One and his clones fly high. One and his clones then creates three large slash of energies with his three sluggers and thursts the sluggers in fron of them and impales through Soulless One's chest, destroying Soulless One in the process as a huge explosion appears. One then resumes his Normal mode and thanking Xena and Giga as well. "Guess the others are okay." said One as he rests a while waiting for his other comrades. "Fate is grasped by my own hands and not dominated or control by anyone!" said One silently. Chapter 3 Next is Ultraman Cure, whom enters the fear dimensonal of Soulless Cure. Suddenly, he was transported to his Planet Cure, where all the Curium water bodies all turn into Dark Red in color, the corrupted version of the regular Curium Water. An images of Cure appears as he slowly disappears and cease to existent in the future where Curium Water are turned into the corrupted and impure versions, known as Dark Curium Water. "If that's happens.....My lifeforce is connected to the Curium Water bodies in Planet Cure....If that happens...I will die...." said Cure in an anxious voice. "That's right, your very life is connected to that, you will perish if that happens." said Soulless Cure. "You!!!" said a raging Cure as he begins punching the ground continously and blasting Curium Water uncontrollably. Cure is feeling digusted and annoyed with the images created by his soulless clone. Cure stands up but was feeling weak with the images of Dark Curium Water around him. Same as One, darkness begins to engulf his body and almost reaching his face. Suddenly, an image of The Messiah appears in the images which Soulless Cure creates. The Messiah in the images changed the Dark Curium Water into Curium Water. Cure then realizes "My job now is not the moan and grief over this! This is just an illusion which Virus creates. I will protect Curium Water at all costs. This is my mission as a Scorpium Ultra." Cure also remembers The Messiah words "O Cure, you are a great saviour, you deserved to stay alive. Me and Curiums will save you. Thank you are banishing the great evil Ultras and saving this universe with your strength." Curium Water begins to engulf Cure, removing the darkness that is taking over him. Curium Water begins to enpower Cure in a orb circle. "With the voices of Curium particles, transform me to my Ultimate Form, Ocean Form!" Cure side begin to grow Cure Orbium which stores Curium Water, his appearances changes to slughtly lighter blue in colour. As a result, Cure then into Cure Ocean, using his willpoer, he digested the fear dimensional and returns to the reality world. Where Soulless Cure is afloat in air with dark curium water enpowering him. Cure, summons his curium water and stays afloat as well, to reclaim his fate and destiny. Both real and soulless rushes towards one another. Chapter 4 "Virus, are you going to let them do what they want?" said Emperor. "That's right Emperor." said a delightful Virus. "Look, Emperor." said Belial. Belial points towards the Sunrium particles changing into Darkiums particles. Emperor sees it and was emusing about it. Belial clenches his fists, waiting for his rival Zero to come so he can take his revenge on Zero. At the same time, Emperor is waiting for One, whom he and Reuz defeated him that time. Emperor has a strong grudge toards One for killing him. "Ultraman One, you will pay and die this time for sure." said Emperor in a sick tone. Although Belial and Emperor is being hyper active about the progress of their plan. Virus simply lays down on his throne, being extremely calm and relax. "Virus, you can stay so calm?" said Emperor. "Yeah Emperor, I just stay here and watch them facing the trials. I will fight later, now just be calm and stay relaxed. I will destroy this universe for fun even at the cost of losing my body." said Virus. "You don't care?" said Belial. "I do not take things seriously. I do it for fun, even if I lose my body from this exlosiom, this is my demon form, I can resurrect my body decades later. Hahaha..." said Virus. "Wow nice! I want to see them get hope and I will crash them with instant despair." said Virus as well. "Virus-sama." said Emperor. "Now let's sit back and relax. It seems that the middle of first trial has passed." said Belial. "I am using the Soulless Ultras to buy time. While the meantime, the rest of the universe are already startng to fall. I just make things easier." said Virus. Virus as he stares at the stormy atmospheric sky as he observed the Scorpio Planetary system falling as soon the Voiderium he spreaded on the last five planets is taking wffects and is working. The damage is spreading as the space in the last five planets of Scorpio Planetary system is clutter with Voiderium. Even the galaxy and plantary systems beyond are starting to fall as Voiderium has reaches them ans already starting to take effect. Meanwhile, Virus also hold the souls of Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, the ulti,ate killer beast is yet to come. Also, Sunrium particles are across the universe and pupouring into the planets and turning into Darkiums. The residents of the last five planets went into slumber in their caves, to prevent the perishing and extinction of their kind. They are also magical creatures born out from The Messiah genes, they are also The Messiah "children", as they knew if they are extinct, the great deity's power will fall as well. The Earth of this universe is already start to feel the effects of Voiderium, humans begin to die, animals as well, buildings begin to rust and crumble to dust. Sea are turning dark gren in colour, the Earth will soon turn into wasteland. Chapter 5 Under the deepest reaches of the Pacific Ocean, it was Yvon, whom is still being chained up and resisiting electric shocks to prevent her Voiderium from spreading anywhere to protect the Earthlings and her son, the universe as well. She knew of Virus actions. "Virus....you are such idiot....Voiderium will not bring peace here....Son....hope you are okay." said Yvon, the scene disappears. Even the ocean waters are turning greener and greener due to Voiderium. "Stop this...." said Yvon, but she knew her voice won't reach Virus at all. It may be wrong..... Virus resting on his throne had a dream. "Yvon...yvon...Sakura?" said Virus in a concerned look. "I am pregnant." said Yvon as a Ultra. "Oh really?? I am so happy..." said Virus. Virus reaches his hands at Yvon womb, touching the unborn Dark Sceptor. "Dark Sceptor....be safe." said Virus. In the dream, Virus and Yvon were living peacefully in Planet Blade, a blade filled with many swords. Virus also dreamed off Yvon leaving him, leaving the planet. "Yvon...yvon....No...No...." said Virus. "Why?" continued Virus. "You look terrible and I want to leave you along with my son...." said Yvon. Yvon takes flight as Virus grabs her feet, Yvon impales the Sunrium Blade into Virus chest. "No....No....No???!!!" said Virus as he woke up from that dream. "Yvon? Son?" said Virus. "It's a dream, Virus-sama." said Belial. "Yeah." said Emperor. "I though that was true." said Virus, a glimpse of his previous personality is coming back. "Who is Yvon?" asked Belial. "Yvon, she is someone I loved but I betrayed her to attain peace in the universe." said Virus. "You should remember your ideal!" said Emperor. Virus then stares at Belial and Emperor, the Sunriums particles machine converting timto Darkiums. "Oh a dream huh??" said Virus. "Looks like Yvon's loves reach you?" asked Belial. "Nah, is my own dream I guess." said Virus. "Okay guess let's resume our duties." said Emperor. Virus remembers his hands had the soul of Hell Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor. "Hows the other Scorpium Ultras?" asked Virus. "I put them to slumber for now." said Belial. "Why? " asked Virus. "To build up the Voiderium in their body and you will have completely domination of then!" said Belial. "Oh thanks I guess? " asked Virus. The scene disappears, Virus, Belial and Emperor retuns to their thorne. Chapter 6 Now it's Zero turn to be inside the Fear Dimensional. "What is this?" said Zero as images starts appearing. An image of him when Belial possessed Zero as Zero Darkness, was seen slaughtering Mirror Knight. "Mirror Knight!! No!!" said Zero as he starts to feel panic and anxiety, darkness starts to cover his legs. "That's right Zero, you failed to protect them and you kille them in your own hands due to your carelessness actions. Hahahaha...." said a voice, it was Soulless Zero. Zero then punches the images , but the image simply fades away. Zero try to break through the field but another images appears. Where Belial(Zero) as Zero Darkness killed Jean Bot with his Deathcium Blast, destroying the robot. Zero feels angry and take his sluggers and begin slashing around. Again, the image is gone. The darkness engulfs his abdomen part already. Zero lands on his knees, images of him killing Jean Nine and GlenFire appears, and the images of Zero inside his body when Belial taunts him appears as well. "No, friends....!!!" said Zero as tears begin to come out from his body. The darkness reaches his face, as he is about to get engulfed. "Zero!" said a voice. "This voice, Glenfire." said Zero as he recognizes the voice of Glenfire, "Zero, you opened my heart to feelings and emotions, you should not fall to illusion." said another voice, it was the voice of Jean Nine. An image Mirror Knight and Jean Bot came out from Zero's chest , encouraging him to move on the future. "Soulless Zero, you will pay for this. You tricked me, my friends are still alive! We can chamge fate," said Zero as he stands up and all the darkness in his body are all gone. He tears the fear dimension with his bare hands and meet Soulless Zero, Zero took fighting stances, ready to teach his Soulless Clone a lesson. Chapter 7 Giga was sucked into the Fear Dimension which Soulless Giga creates. Giga begins wandering around the dimensional field, wandering how to get out of the place with his own powers. Mirai in Giga's color timer also wishes to get out. Suddenly, darkness shot to Giga, Giga was shown with images of his past where he got sucked into the blackhole created by Ultraman Belial due to One's mistakes. "What is this!!??" said a raging and agitated Giga. "Is all because of Ultraman One that you got this scar. You should hate him! "said the voice of his Soulless clone. "No one...shoud...." said Giga as he begin punching the images but the images simply disappears from his sight. Giga stands up and begin blasting the surroundings with his Giga shot, darkness starts to engulf his shoulder, abdomen and legs, it is going to reach his very face and he will cease to exist. "Is my fault that One and Xena ended their friendship??" said Giga. Giga face starts covering with darkness as it reaches the Ultra's eyes already. "Giga! You saved me! Wake up!" said Mirai in his color timer. "That voice, Mirai?" said Giga. "You did not end their friendship, One pay for his actions already and Xena already forgiven him, don't be fooled by your Soulless Clone words." said Mirai. Another voice appears "Giga don't lose hope, I had saved you!". That voice was Ultraman Noa, his saviour. "Father Noa?" asked Giga. An image of Noa appears, Noa uses his power of light and vanquished the darkness that is engulfing Giga. Giga is feeling a sense of relieve and with his ownmciruage and determination given by Noa, Mirai, One and Xena, he uses his Giga Thunder Especially and broke through the dimensional field and returns back to the reality world. "You have been casting fake illusions? " asked Giga, feeling anger. "Yes, what you want now?"asked his soulless clone. "You will pay!" said Giga as he charges towards his Soulless clone. The battle begins. Chapter 8 Xena eneters the fear dimensional of Soulless Xena, like the other Ultras, he begins to wander around like crazy. Images of his past appears, showing Giga being sucked into a blackhole, Xena begin punching his fists to the ground. "Who did this?" said an anxious Xena. "It was Ultraman One, you best friend!" said Soulless Xena. "One?? Don't mess around! It was Belial!" said Xena. "Nope it's One as he lured you and Giga to the planet and ended up Giga getting sucked into the wormhole. Xena starts to run amok, shooting his Ultra Beam around. But he cannot escape the dimensional field. "Is this my fear!!??" said Xena as light begin to bleed out from his body. Darkness begins to engulf himself as it reaches his face already. Xena is succumbing himself into the darkness. "Xena, I have returned." said an unknown voice. "Who's this?" asked Xena. "Giga!" said Xena. "Oh yeah, this,illusions are fake ones." said Xena as darkness covering his body begin to disappears and realized the images are his memories of his past that will come huntng him, he will have to seal those memories and turning them to his own strength and power. That is what his friend would hope Xena to begin a person that they can count on and continue to be friends even if they grew older. "My friendship with One and Giga is nothing to be tempted around!!!!" said Xena as he unleashes all his muscle strength and tears open the dimensional field, Xena faces his Soulless clone, in a raging mode. Meanwhile, the Ultra Brothers reaches the atmosphere of Magium World but they cannot eneter, as much as they tried, the shield keep blasting them back. "Guys, Final Spark!" said Zoffy. "What is that?" said Seven. "It is a combination of all our Ultra Beams, more powerful than the Grand Spark." said Ace. "Let's do it then." said Jack with Ace nodding his head. All the Ultra Brothers engulfs in light, preparing to greatly enhance the strength of their Ultra Beams, destroying the shield..... --THE END-- Next episode Havng passed the first trial the Ultras dodges the Darklops attacks and meet Virus? What is Virus next scheme? Can the Ultra Brothers negate the shield and arrives at Magium World? Cure wents to other parts of the universe to undo the damages done by Virus, can he succed? Virus helds the souls of Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, the resultant combination is? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes